


The stake

by a_dot_burr_ell



Series: Collection: Lawstein One Shots [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Vamp!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted for a scene where Carmilla kisses evil!Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stake

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a few weeks ago and posted it on tumblr. Now I'n just trying to keep everything organized.

Their lips met and Carmilla let herself get lost in the sensation, reaching her hands around Danny’s neck to pull her closer. Danny threaded her hands into Carmilla’s hair and Carmilla nipped at Danny’s bottom lip. Danny groaned and pushed her hips into Carmilla’s, pushing the smaller vampire up against the wall. Carmilla felt heat spread over her and let her arms drift down to grip at Danny’s waist, her fingers digging into the flesh there.

Carmilla tightened her grip on Danny’s hip and used her strength to reverse their positions, pushing Danny up against the wall. Carmilla pressed on knee between Danny’s thighs and she heard the redhead groan deep in her throat.

This kiss felt like coming up for air after months of drowning; a force that could have saved them both. Or, at least, it could have been if weren’t for the faces of Danny’s victims flashing inside Carmilla’s head.

There was no way around it.

Carmilla reached behind her to the waistband of her jeans and wrapped her hand around the wooden stake. It was a relic from a better time, the same weapon that Danny had whittled when the group had planned to bring her-uh, _their_ mother down.

The wood splinters under the pressure of her grip, digging into the flesh of her palm as she drives the stake deep into Danny’s chest. Danny gasps, her mouth opening in surprise, and Carmilla redoubles the pressure of her lips, taking the opportunity to slip her to tongue into Danny’s mouth.

Danny tastes like blood and her tongue reaches feebly up to touch Carmilla’s as the last of her breath leaves her body. Carmilla lowers Danny’s body to the ground, finally breaking away from her lips, slightly out of breath. She looks down at what’s left of Danny. Just an empty vessel, blue eyes wide and her own stake protruding from her chest.


End file.
